Adventures of an Angel and the Time Lord
by vimonis495
Summary: The Doctor meets Castiel and shows him what he always wanted to see - outer space, full of adventures.
1. Introduction

The Doctor felt lonely today - as every day. No companions with him today, no one to go with him and confort him, hug him, talk to him. It would be easier if Amy was here, but she's not, nor she will ever be again. He lost both Amy and Rory for good now.

So he decided to take someone to a beutiful adventure with him, to show another person those beautiful shining stars.

After a long walk in the park, the Doctor liked America, as well as any other country in the world. He liked the people, the cities, and all those beautiful, breath-taking, places across the States.

But he didn't know how to take anyone to that adventure. Should he just appear to someone, and be all like "Hey, name's the Doctor, I'm an alien from the plannet of Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous; and that blue police box out there is my Time machine called the TARDIS which can go anywhere in time and space, so come with me"?  
'course not. That would be stupid. But how to take someone with him?

Today was a good day for Castiel, because he didn't have any priorities to do. Of course, he could just go and see Sam and Dean and help them in their hunter business, but why not just be free of any work today? Why not just enjoy the beautiful planet of Earth?

Cas always wondered if there was life outside the Earth. God didn't speak with this to other angels, nor did any of the angels know about that; but he heard once someone speaking about how God actually has a large group of angels for every single planet to protect and keep from danger. Was this true or not, he didn't know, but he always wondered about it. He couldn't leave from here, he loved the Earth and the people here, but he just always wondered about it.

Few hours later, he ended up running away from a bunch of powerful demons, and as he ran away in this little street, he was just running and running and came to an end of it. That's it, nowhere to go, there's just a big wall. Where to go now? He could face them, but they were really powerful.

But he saw this small blue police box next to the wall and when he tried the door - they opened. So he got inside as quickly as he could and shut the door.

Castiel felt relieved because he escaped them, but they could still break in. He opened his eyes. He saw that he's in some sort of... well... something big. He starred at the walls and everything around him, as he entered something that he didn't quite understand.

"Um... wait... what? Where am I?", he said out loud.

As soon as he said that, a man approached him.

"Oh, hello, and you are?"

"Who are you? Where am I?", Cas asked.

"Okay, just... calm down. I'll explain everything."

Cas looked at the man. He looked like a very clever man, but childish one. He was wearing a fez, and was holding two bow ties in his hands, as he was picking wich one to wear.

"What do you think?", the Doctor asked.

"Huh?"

"Bow ties. Which one should I put? I always wear bow ties... you know, bow ties are cool, aren't they?", the Doctor smiled.

Cas was just looking around. He didn't know where he was, and who this man was, but besides of feeling a bit scared, he also felt astonished.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I swear that if you're one of the demons..."

"Demons? Demons? Doesn't God and the angels take care of that?", the Doctor chuckled.

"Do you..."

"Know God? Yup, but it was a long time ago, me and him don't really have any business to do together. But, yeah, I did meet him. Quite an interesting man, I'd say. I mean, course he's not interesting like me, but I'd recommend him a bow tie. It would really match that thins he's wearing."

Cas looked surprised, and a bit confused.

"Huh... interesting... my name's Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord."

"Well, Castiel, nice to meet you. It was two hundred years ago I've spoken to some angel. How are you?"

"Two hundred years? How could it be two hundred years? You couldn't have possibly lived that long. And where am I?"

"Well, let's go from the beggining. I'm the Doctor, I'm about one thousand years old, I'm the Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous; and you are currently in the TARDIS, which is my time machine that can go anywhere in time and space."

"Wait... what...? So... um... you're what... an alien?"

"Yup, alien. More precisely - a Time Lord."

"And this thing... this thing, right here... goes anywhere in space?"

"Hmh... um... yes. Most people are interested in that "time" part."

"So we can go anywhere in space? Can we go somewhere else? I've got a few demons chasing me."

"Oh well, that's no problems, those doors can keep us perfectly safe. But, if it makes you feel better, we can go anywhere we want. Hmh, how about the moon? Fancy a trip there?

"Woah... um... okay", Cas smiled.

"Okay. Make sure to grab onto something."

The Doctor pressed some buttons and pulled some leverages as he yelled "Geronimo!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Moon

The Moon. There were days when Cas would just sit in a park and look at it. He was admiring God's work whenever he'd go and whatever he'd see, but there was something about the Moon that he admired the most of all things seen in his life.

Cas loved everything, really. He saw beauty when there's none. He'd find himself wondering about rabbit hops. He found rabbit hops something brilliant. They were just funny to him. He would often discuss about the rabbit hops with other people - we'll, children at least. He found the children the best friends he'd ever have.

He never thought that the man he was with shared the same traits as him.

"You okay, kiddo?", the strange man asked.  
"Huh? Uhm, yeah, sure. It's just... you know... all of this. Is that...?  
"Earth? Yup, that's Earth down there. Brilliant, isn't it?"

Castiel was astonished by what he saw in that moment. Breath-taking view of Earth, and all the stars that were surrounding them. He now thought of the moments in a park when he looked at the Moon - he never thought there would be a moment when he would look at that place on Earth from that place above.

Castiel could have just went to the Moon whenever he'd like, but he never went. Why? 'Cause he wanted it to remain a mystery. You know, that one place you're dreaming about, but don't want to go because you pictured it perfectly how you want in your head; and you just don't want to see that picture crushed or see it even slightly different.

But this - this was even more than he expected. This was even more than he had ever imagined. You could have seen it in his eyes. Those beautiful childish eyes that have seen fire and ash, and death and sacrifice - now look at something completely innocent. They now look at life, happines, and beauty.

Cas didn't even think about everything else at that moment. He was just standing on the Moon and looking down at the planet he loved the most; the people he cared the most about. He saw their home, in the way you can't express with words, nor could you paint it, or write about it. It's only to be seen by your own eyes.

The Doctor looked at the man. The man that's not just an ordinary man - an angel in fact. He was looking at the angel that now - it appears - for the first time in his life sees something bigger than he had ever seen before.  
And that scene was the scene the Doctor remembered the most in his entire life - the scene when he saw an angel, that has only seen death, now looking at pure life - and that was the moment he said goodbye to the Ponds, and started a new chapter in his life.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting of the Rivals

"I see you enjoyed that", the Doctor said, smiling and looking at Cas.  
"Yeah, um… I just never saw something like that, you know? It was beautiful."  
"I noticed you didn't. But it's okay, relax, you're in the Tardis now. We will surely see more and more of this vastly beautiful universe.

As soon as the Doctor said that, the Tardis started doing some very weird noises. The ground started shaking, everything was shaking, it was like an earthquake was going on.

But then it stopped.

The Doctor looked at Cas really weirdly, and Cas looked back at him the same way. You couldn't even tell which one of them was more confused. The Doctor started walking towards the door, and was very scared. There aren't many ocasions you can see the Doctor being scared. Well, at least on the outside. The Doctor was always scared on the inside.  
He reached his hand for the door, slightly opening them to see what's outside. But he only saw some two people standing there, looking at the Tardis.

"Umm… I think it's safe", he said to Cas.  
"Are you sure? I mean, this is the universe, right? There could be a lot of things in the universe?"  
"Of course, but I'm a good pal with the universe. And I don't think these two people outside are the bad guys that universe sent to get us", the Doctor laughed mildly.  
"Heh, well, you're probably right."

They stepped outside. There where only those strange two people looking at them. They were at this… we'll it was classy, that's all I can say to you. Like a classy hall or a chamber. Something like that, yeah.

Cas looked around. There were signs on the ceiling, but none that he met before. It was really strange.

Cas just thought about how Dean and Sam would be like if they only saw what he saw. The Earth from the Moon. And the beautiful universe. And the mysterious man and the box that's so bigger on the inside. That goes through space. And time. Also time, yeah.

He was just wondering how would it look if Dean and Sam instead of all those things they were doing, would instead see the beautiful universe. Just taking long walks on the stars, instead of fighting demons - yeah, that's what the Winchesters definitely need.

And they were looking at those people, and those people looking back at them. They didn't know them, so probably neither did these people them, but there's still someting in them that's familliar with the both. Complicated much, isn't it?

At that moment they both gasped, because they realised who they are. Of course, Cas only knew one of them; and the Doctor knew the other. But they realised that they most certainly knew them. So in the same time they opened their mouths and said the name of these not-so-strange-anymore people.

"Crowley!"  
"Master!"


End file.
